1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a penetrator, including a penetrator housing in which there is arranged an explosive charge and an ignition system for the triggering of the explosive charge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A penetrator of that type is known, for example, from the disclosure of German DE 31 51 525 C1. In this known penetrator, the penetrator housing consists of a heavy-metal sinter alloy including a high proportion of, preferably, tungsten and/or at least one other component possessing a high density. The utilization of such a heavy-metal sinter alloy as the material for the entire penetrator housing has, accordingly, an adverse effect on the overall cost of the penetrator. Due to this reason, there is ordinarily employed a suitable steel for the penetrator housing.